The present invention relates to an interpolation circuit for calculating the value of an arbitrary point by means of interpolation using the values of points on the boundaries of a domain which surrounds the arbitrary point, and in particular, to an interpolation circuit in which miniaturization of circuit scale and high speed processing are attained.